


Queens Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Edward and his family leave Bella she doesn't get depressed but goes on with her life. Now that she is twenty she and her best friend from college go to Italy on a trip. There she meets the three queens and ends up finding out she is their mate. What will happen when the Cullens are brought before the queens to explain why they left a human with knowledge of their kind? Let's see.





	1. My Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was excited. Ana and I were in Italy and going to explore. 

After a bit we heard about a tour of a castle and decided to go. However when we saw the tour guide I froze. Red eyes. Flawless beauty. Vampire. Ana noticed also. Like me she had learned about vampires but under different circumstances. Ana drew me aside and we stayed behind the group. Once I heard the screams stop I spoke to the clearly human secretary.   
"We wish to see the queens." She looked shocked then got on the phone and began speaking rapidly in Italian. Soon two vampires appeared. They were both male and had bright red eyes. One was big and muscular like Emmett while the other was shorter and leaner. The smaller one looked at me then looked at Ana. When he looked at her he was shocked. Mates. He spoke.   
"Come with us. The mistresses want to see you." I nodded my head and followed them with Ana. 

After a bit we came to two giant doors. The smaller man opened the doors and we walked into a very big room. I saw three thrones in the center. On the throne on the right was a woman with pitch black hair and red eyes that held a kindness and gentleness that relaxed me. She was wearing a Greek style knee-length dress that suited her. Her hair was down and she looked every bit a Greek goddess. The woman in the middle had auburn hair and red eyes that held excitement and wonder. She was wearing a long formal red ball gown that had long sleeves. Her hair was up in a tight bun. The last throne was occupied by a woman with blond hair and red eyes that showed a bit of hardness but also of protectiveness. What had I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Sorry for it being so short but it was supposed to be a prologue of sorts. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns the truth about everything the Cullens told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
As we stood before the thrones I noticed something. These women were definitely the rulers but they weren't quite as harsh as the Cullens had told me. In fact something about them relaxed me. The woman in the middle spoke.   
"We heard you seek an audience young ones." I spoke.   
"Yes ma'am. We do." She stood up and stepped down.   
"How do you know of us?"   
"The Cullens told me." I said. The blond woman growled while the woman with pitch black hair sighed and shook her head. The blond spoke.   
"What did I tell you Sulpicia? Their ideas were dangerous to begin with and I knew it wouldn't be long before they did something like this!"   
"Dora." The black haired woman scolded. She looked at me and came down.   
"It's alright child."   
"Bella. My name is Isabella." She smiled and brushed some hair from my cheek. I blushed and looked down. I felt her place a gentle finger under my chin and draw it up gently.   
"I am Didyme. This is Athendora and Sulpicia." Sulpicia smiled and came over. She took Didyme's hand and they had a silent conversation. After a bit Sulpicia grinned and spoke.   
"Why don't you two get settled in then we can discuss this more later?" I nodded my head and took Didyme's outstretched hand. She smiled gently at me and gently led me out while Demetri showed Ana around. 

I felt very comfortable around Didyme but wasn't sure why. 

At one point we came to a large door which Didyme opened.   
"This will be your bedroom for while you are here." I was shocked when I saw it. It was huge and was more plainer then I thought it would be.   
"It's amazing." Didyme chuckled and spoke.   
"Jane will come get you once you are settled. We have a lot to discuss."   
"Thank you. For everything." Didyme smiled and brushed some hair from my cheek then kissed my cheek.   
"Of course carino." 

_Didyme pov_  
When I entered the shared study I saw Cia at the desk while Dora was on the couch. I immediately went over and pulled Dora close. She hummed and closed her eyes. I chuckled and kissed behind her ear. She curled into me smiling. Cia spoke.   
"She is quite unique."   
"Yes. And she is all ours." Dora opened her eyes and spoke.   
"What are we going to do about them?" I sighed and looked away for a moment.   
"They are of little importance now that we found her. Besides we all knew it wasn't permanent." Cia said. I flinched and sighed looking down.   
"Di?" I shook my head.   
"I'm fine. It's just he is my brother. I'd rather not toss him out if I can help it." Cia sighed and spoke.   
"We have a more pressing issue to deal with." I nodded my head then called Demetri in.   
"Mistresses." He said bowing. I spoke.   
"Go with Jane, Felix, and Alec to the Cullens. Bring them here at all costs." He bowed and took off. Just then Corin came in.   
"Mistress. The girl is wanting to speak with you and the others." I nodded and spoke.   
"Bring her here please. Along with the other girl." She bowed and took off. Dora opened her eyes and stared at me. I smiled and shook my head. Cia raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. Just then the door opened and we saw the two humans there. Cia smiled.   
"Please. Sit down." They both sat down and settled in. I smiled gently at them to ease them. Cia spoke.   
"Now. I believe explanations are in order. If you wouldn't mind telling us your stories." The two girls took turns and told us everything. At the end I sighed and leaned back while Dora was once again furious. Two separate covens had caused the issues and would need to be questioned about this.   
"You are telling me not only was our secret exposed but they claimed you were mates to one of them?" Bella nodded her head meekly. I shot Dora a look then tried to ease Bella.   
"I am afraid both covens lied to both of you. You do indeed have mates among vampires but not in either of those covens." Bella spoke.   
"Who are our mates?" I shared a look with the others. Cia spoke.   
"Bella dear. You are the mate of myself, Dora, and Didyme." Bella was shocked.   
"Really?" I nodded my head.   
"Indeed. My power is to see the various bonds people hold with each other. I can see the mate bond connecting you to us. Ana you are mated to the elite guard." Ana looked shocked. Bella spoke.   
"The Cullens lied to me about a lot." I rose an eyebrow while Cia spoke.   
"Care to explain Isabella?" She sighed and answered.   
"They told me that the Volturi are cruel and villains." Dora scoffed.   
"Ha!! Their superior attitude stems from their diet. They believe themselves to be better then everyone else."   
"Dora." I said in a scolding manner.   
"You know I'm right Di. They always act like we could be better."   
"Regardless of their attitude that is not the point right now." I pointed out. Cia spoke.   
"She's right Athena. The Cullens are of little concern at the moment." Dora sighed and leaned into me. I chuckled and rubbed her arm. Cia stood up.   
"Ana. Why don't you come with me while Bella stays here to talk with Didyme and Dora?" Ana nodded and stood up. Once the two had left Bella began fidgeting. I smiled and sat down next to her.   
"It's alright amore. We won't force you into anything." She smiled.   
"I know. It's just weird. I felt drawn to you all since I saw the painting of you in Carlisle's study. Now I am in front of you and I find out I am your mate." I smiled and put a hand on her lap.   
"We never thought that we would be lucky enough to find our mate either." She smiled softly. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	3. Trouble from Covens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two covens are brought in to answer for their actions and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Didyme pov_  
I was in my study when Marcus came in.   
"Didyme." I put my book down and smiled.   
"Hello Marcus." He came over and sat down next to me.   
"You've met her." I froze then sighed.   
"I didn't know how to tell you." Marcus chuckled and put his hand over my own.   
"Didyme we both knew it wasn't going to be forever." I smiled and spoke.   
"I know. Still......."   
"Still you didn't want to hurt my feelings and you wanted to do it as gently as possible." I nodded my head. Marcus smiled.   
"You have a exceptionally kind heart." I laughed and shook my head. Just then Bella came in.   
"Didyme. I was wondering if........Oh. Hello." I smiled and motioned her over. She came over and sat down next to me.   
"Amore. This is Marcus. A close friend and for a time we were together though that ended the second we found you." Bella smiled softly.   
"It's nice to meet you." Marcus smiled and spoke.   
"You as well. But I must be going. I hope to see you again young lady." Once Marcus left Bella spoke.   
"Could I spend the day with you?" I smiled and spoke.   
"Nothing would make me happier. But is there a particular reason?" Bella blushed and looked down.   
"I was wanting to get to know you better. You know as you. Not as a queen." I smiled and brushed her cheek with my fingers.   
"Thank you. That makes me happy." Bella smiled shyly and nodded her head. I chuckled and spoke.   
"Why don't you come with me? I have a place I believe you will like." She nodded her head and took my hand. 

We went out to my favorite spot in the gardens and walked till we came to the pond I loved so much.   
"It's beautiful." I smiled and spoke.   
"Thank you. I created this area when we first moved in here." Bella smiled and looked around. I watched my young mate as she looked at various things. Just then Afton came up and bowed.   
"My queen. We have a problem. The Cullens are here along with the Nikolaidis coven." I nodded my head and spoke.   
"Guard her carefully. If I say so take her out and protect her and her friend." He nodded and bowed his head. I took Bella's hand and kept her close to me. 

When we entered the throne room I saw both covens there. Cia grinned.   
"There you are Didyme. I was wondering where you had gone." I gave my mind-reader a look and she chuckled. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Cia turned and got that fake smile on her face.   
"Now. What to do you with you all. You are very aware of our laws especially you Alexander and you Carlisle. So it bothers me so that you both would allow humans into our world without taking the proper steps to ensure they don't betray our secret." Both coven leaders bowed their heads and looked away. Young Edward however was a different story. He spoke with a hiss.   
"You all are just bunch of hypocrites."   
"Edward....." I interrupted Carlisle.   
"No. Let the boy speak his mind." Edward spoke.   
"She's my mate." Dora smirked.   
"I doubt that boy. Besides the fact that you left her in the woods for dead, she is not yours to claim." Cia spoke.   
"Isabella dear why don't you tell Edward the truth you discovered." Bella blushed then nodded.   
"I was never yours Edward. I am mated to the queens." The Cullens all looked shocked. Edward growled.   
"You tricked her!!!!!" I sighed and sat down then I spoke.   
"I am sure Carlisle has told you about our gifts. Or perhaps you have forgotten what mine is boy. I can see the bonds between individuals and groups. She is mated to the three of us. So do not presume we lie boy." Edward growled again but soon he was under Jane's power. Cia spoke.   
"Jane dear. I believe that is enough of that." Jane bowed her head and released him from her power. I scowled at the boy while Bella looked nervous. She hid behind my throne but kept a hand on my arm. I touched her hand and squeezed it gently.   
"You liar!!!" I growled and shot forward grabbing his throat.   
"I would have care before you call us names. We are not the ones who did not tell a human the whole truth of not only ourselves but of our world. We are not the ones that purposely kept her in the dark and then tossed her aside when we found it necessary." Cia spoke.   
"You better mind your tongue young Edward because my wife will not hold back again." Dora nodded at Felix and Demetri who moved forward and restrained Edward. I went up to my throne and sat down. Cia spoke.   
"Now. Let us see what to do with you all." I spoke.  
"Cia." She took my hand and saw what I was seeing. She chuckled and spoke.  
"Well that makes this easier." I nodded my head. Cia nodded at Felix and Demetri who both grinned then dragged Edward away. I nodded at Santiago and he quickly grabbed the little seer and forced her down on the ground. Cia spoke.   
"Well child. Why do you misuse your gifts to betray and lie?" Alice hissed at Cia. Dora went over and slapped Alice very hard.   
"Do not do that again or you will be without a tongue." Cia spoke.   
"Carlisle. You and your family may go wander around but do not leave. We have a few other things to discuss." Before they could leave Alice yelled out.  
"Dad! Please don't!!" I sighed and spoke.   
"Cia. No more games. Break it now." She sighed and nodded. She concentrated on the Cullens and soon all the seer's work was gone. Carlisle looked shocked then he looked at Alice.  
"What have you done Alice?" She bowed her head and began shaking fear. I went over and put a gentle but firm hand on Carlisle's shoulder.   
"Carlisle. Please." He sighed and nodded his head. Once his coven was gone with him we turned to the seer. I sighed and spoke.   
"What shall we do with you child? After all your true mate will soon be dead." Alice was shaking in fear and I knew if she could she would be crying. Cia waved her hand and Santiago dragged her away to the dungeons. I went out of the room in order to settle Bella down. 

Once she was settled in I went to find Carlisle. I knew that he would be taking this hard since he saw the good so often in others. It was one of the many things that had made us first interested in him. 

I found him with the rest of his coven outside. I went over and put a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over then sighed.  
"I am sorry Didyme." I smiled gently and shook my head.  
"No apologies necessary Carlisle. However I believe Cia and I did warn you about putting your trust in others so easily." He chuckled wryly and shrugged. I smiled and patted his shoulder.   
"Please be more careful from now on. You know Dora's temperament about your choices. We were barely able to calm her down this time. You are lucky she didn't drag you back here herself and force you to stay here." He looked nervous.   
"Is she......" I shook my head.   
"No. She will not. You may be of her blood but she knows that you need to live your own life. However another issue and I can not promise you we will be able to stop her next time. So please for all our sakes just have more care who you place your trust in." He nodded his head and smiled. This wan't going to be easy but hopefully things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
